


Spend a Lifetime Loving You

by TheseWordsAreMyOwn



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2013-10-08
Packaged: 2017-12-28 20:17:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/996128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseWordsAreMyOwn/pseuds/TheseWordsAreMyOwn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This isn't the first lifetime that Kurt and Blaine have loved one another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spend a Lifetime Loving You

**Author's Note:**

> I've had the idea for this fic pretty much since the first episode aired, but it's taken me a while to actually bang it out. For all of you following my other fics, don't worry, they're still in the works, and sorry that they're not coming out sooner, but I really wanted to get this one out first!

When Blaine Anderson proposed to Kurt Hummel on the staircase of a prestigious private school located in Westerville, Ohio, he told Kurt that it felt like they had spent lifetimes finding each other.

Anyone listening would never know how right he was.

You see, the human soul is a mysterious thing. It has no gender – you could be a female in one life, and a male in another. Not all souls are old – some are, in fact, incredibly new. (Well, when you consider that the human population is over 6 billion and barely a few hundred years ago it only numbered the millions, those numbers have to be made up from somewhere.) But yes, there are some very old souls running around this earth, ones that have been around for millennia and just recycle over and over, from one life to the next.

Kurt and Blaine are two such souls. But more than that they are soul mates, where two souls are created in the beginning to be each other's perfect match. Soul mates aren't very common, but they aren't exactly unheard of either, and Kurt and Blaine are two of the lucky few.

When the souls we now know as Kurt and Blaine first came into existence, it was back in Ancient Rome. Blaine was a well-born scholar, and a mentor to a younger Kurt. They were both spawned as male, but thankfully lived in a time where homosexuality was accepted within society (they wouldn't always be so lucky). Not so lucky for them, they also happened to reside in the city of Pompeii. If you travel there now, you can still see their perfectly preserved bodies, wrapped tightly around each other as they waited for the end to come together.

Other lifetimes together weren't so tragic. In many lifetimes, where one of them would be male and the other female, they would find each other, marry, and live long lives together (or as long as they could in those times) surrounded by children. Sometimes they were born into high society (Kurt was once a Russian Tzar, Blaine his Empress), and other times they barely scraped by, but no matter the circumstances the one thing that never changed was the love they felt for each other.

While predominantly their souls tended to choose male bodies, there were a few occasions where they would both be female. One of their most notable was in the late 1600's. As usual, when they first met, they were immediately drawn to each other. Unfortunately Kurt as he (or more accurately she) was back then also happened to be married at the time. However, the connection between them was too strong for either of them to deny and they started an affair. But in yet another tragic twist of fate, the pair were living in Salem at the height of the witch trials, and when Kurt's husband found out about the affair, he accused Blaine of bewitching Kurt and Blaine was sentenced to death. Unable to bear the thought of being parted, Kurt gave himself over willingly to the witch hunters. The last sight either of them saw was each other, their eyes never leaving the other's as they were hung side by side. They had only been with each other for three months.

But that was the way with each reincarnation – sometimes they spent only a brief amount of time together, other times it could be for almost a life time. Regardless of how it all ended, it all started the same – the pair would always, _always_ , find their way to each other. Their time in Salem was one of the shortest. Their longest time together was their most recent life together before the one they are in now.

They met when they were both in their late 20's in 1928. Kurt was a petty thief with the intellect and ambition to be so much more. Blaine was the son of a mob boss, with access to resources such as cars and guns. Together they ran riot over America, performing a series of bank heists that would later inspire Bonnie and Clyde a decade later. But unlike that infamous pair, Kurt and Blaine were too kind hearted to ever hurt a single person – neither had wanted to drown in a life of crime, with their aim always to score enough cash to get away from the police and escape the clutches of Blaine's dangerous and disapproving father. So rather than falling in a hail of bullets like the aforementioned Bonnie and Clyde, the instant Kurt and Blaine had enough money, they faked their deaths, changed their identities and fled to the Cayman Islands. The locals simply knew them as the two sweet old men who shared that small cottage down by the bay and would tell interesting tales to the children whenever they asked (and while they suspected about the true nature of their relationship, the locals never asked for it wasn't their business to know). They lived together in peace for nearly 65 years before dying of old age – the only regret they ever had in life was not meeting each other earlier so that they could spend even longer together.

The universe must have heard their wish and decided to grant it to them, for in their next life, Kurt and Blaine met as teenage boys, on the very same staircase where our story began, their souls recognizing each other once more, although the two boys were not to know it. And over the next two years they were to become friends, from friends to boyfriends, then lovers to now, at this very moment, sealed with a breathless "yeah" and a kiss, fiancés.

And yes, while those around them may think that they are too young to get engaged – Blaine is on the cusp of graduating high school and Kurt is only in his first semester of college – deep within these two young men, their souls know better. For _they_ know that they aren't young at all – the two of them have been loving each other for centuries upon centuries. Only in this lifetime, they were lucky enough to find each other so early so that they could spend the rest of their (hopefully long) lives loving each other, with no regrets.

Just love.


End file.
